This proposal is for the second competitive renewal of the training grant, "Predoctoral Training of Neuroscientists", 5T32-GM08471, at the University of Minnesota. Trainees in this program are pursuing a Ph.D. through the Graduate Program in Neuroscience. Our understanding of the nervous system is expanding at an unparalleled pace. The challenge ahead is to train neuroscientists who possess the diverse knowledge and research skills required by this highly multidisciplinary field. The proposed training program funds predoctoral students primarily during their first year in the Graduate Program in Neuroscience. The program is built around a core of didactic coursework in neuroscience, dissertation research, and exposure to neuroscience on the national level. Flexibility and time for in-depth development of collateral fields of knowledge and research skills are provided. Several unique educational opportunities are available and time and attention are given to the students' professional development. A group of 64 trainers is proposed that reflects the diversity of the areas of study and research techniques in neuroscience. Research interests range from the cell and molecular to the systems and behavioral levels. Each trainer directs a productive research program and has demonstrated commitment to teaching and training. Representing 9 colleges and 21 departments throughout the University, the trainers are united by their participation in the Graduate Program in Neuroscience. An impressive array of individual trainer resources and institutional resources is available to the trainees. The Graduate Program in Neuroscience has a 10-year track record of attracting excellent students into this training grant. The trainees will be provided a strong, broad foundation in neuroscience to meet not only the immediate goal of completing a doctoral thesis, but the more important, long term goal of becoming independent, productive researchers.